


Before The War

by aristh_rayray



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Family, Foreshadowing, Gen, Pre-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aristh_rayray/pseuds/aristh_rayray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short series of minis about Animorphs before the war. Written for 2012 <a href="http://holidayanimorph.livejournal.com/">holidayanimorphs</a> for susako.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before The War

**The Brothers**

“Hey shrimp, wanna shoot some hoops?”

Jake pointed at the open maths book on the table but Tom waved him away. “Do it later, come on.” He was so eager…unlike most big brothers; he really did enjoy spending time with his little brother.  
Jake rose slowly.

“Come on,” Tom bounced the ball on the table, “Go get your sweats on, I’m meeting Katie in two hours.”

Jake’s head perked up. Tom had bee trying to get a date with Katie for weeks. Congratulating him with a high five, and a complicated selection of gestures they had perfected over the years, Jake grinned.

“Up to anything good?”

“Hopefully we’ll go and grab a burger, then she wants to take me to some club she’s into. Share…something. Apparently her Dad is one of the leaders.” He paused. “No, ‘The Sharing’. Sounds lame but she’s really up for it so…” Tom shrugged and grinned, “Whatever the lady wants, right? Plus, she obviously wants me to meet her parents already; I am quite the catch, eh?” He preened.

People’s parents did always love him. Good grades, athletic, nice family. Stereotypical ‘good guy’.

Jake grinned one last time and ran upstairs to get changed. He was excited- they played almost every day, but it was still the most fun part of his day. Hanging with Tom made him feel cool, smart…like one day he could really be just like Tom.

 

**The Caring**

“MARCO!” The bellowing made him jump, emptying the whole milk carton into the saucepan.

“Crap,” he muttered. That was the last packet of mac’n’cheese mix. They would have to have it really watery.

“Yes, Dad?” He called back, trying to keep the edge of frustration out of his voice.

“Never mind, found it.” His father called back, much more distracted. Marco heard the TV turn up, the canned laughter echoing through the small apartment.

 

**She Wants Me**

“Tom’s got the new Donkey Kong. You wanna come over and play after school?” Jake turned to his best friend.

“Oi snot, hshm.” Marco mushed, his mouth full of chewy school-dinner lasagne.

“I don’t know how you can eat that crap,” Jake laughed, pulling a large BLT sandwich out of a brown paper bag. 

Marco shrugged, swallowing. “Food is food.” He turned to his maths book. “What did you get for number 14?”

“Didn’t get that far,” Jake shrugged, “Tom distracted me.”

Marco pursed his lips. “Meh, whatever. I’ll just copy the rest off Rachel.”

“Oh yes?” Jake raised an eyebrow, that didn’t sound like the cousin he knew.

“Oh yes,” Marco nodded, his eyes twinkling as he spoke, “You know, she sits right in front of me, flipping her  
golden halo at me, stretching, her arms so close. She obviously just wants to be close.”

“Ew,” Jake replied, going back to his sandwich, ignoring his friend chuckling into his cheese.

 

**Master-debater**

She was so beautiful...Tobias stared at her, standing at the front arguing her side. He loved being in debate class with Rachel. It gave him the opportunity to just look at her, listen to her, without it being strange or creepy. She always held the whole room’s gaze when she debated, her way with words, her confidence, her presence was magnificent.

Leaning against the wall, he sighed quietly, watching her lips forming the words of her argument, he let himself be pulled into her words, avoiding thinking about his next period: lunch. Tobias loved school, but lunch was his least favourite part of the day. Away from the watchful eyes of the teachers, away from the safety of the classroom...anything went, and it usually went for him. 

If only Jake was still in the same lunch period as him, they could at least eat together, though with Marco there, he never felt that welcome. But at least Jake was nice, and let him sit there, people wouldn’t bother him then. He smiled. Jake may not be as enchanting as his cousin, but he was definitely as well liked, he had that same presence about him, when he spoke, people listened. And he cared about other people…if only his best friend could be the same.

Tobias mentally shrugged. Oh well, that was still half an hour away, for now he could drift off to the sound of Rachel’s musical voice.

 

**Like a Cat**

She couldn’t quite stick the landing, a sharp pain shot up her tailbone as she fell back onto her bottom. 

Slapping the mat, Rachel let out a frustrated growl. If she couldn’t crack this vault, she’d never get into the next competition.

She finally looked up at her bored coach, hoping for a suggestion to improve…she just wanted to improve, but her bored coach just shrugged. Rachel wasn’t sure she had even been watching. This gym was such an armpit, he coach a bored housewife.

Would she be stuck here forever? What she wouldn’t give to just sprout wings and fly far far away from this tiny town, find somewhere exciting, where things happen…somewhere that the mall opens on a Sunday.

She looked over at the door and saw Cassie sitting outside, waiting. Early as usual. Rachel smiled, at least she had Cassie. She might not understand her restlessness, but at least she was willing to listen to Rachel’s rants. She’d always play ‘Anywhere but Here’ with her. 

Rachel grabbed her bag from the edge of the mat, throwing her handwraps inside as she rushed to the showers. Class wasn’t going to get anymore exciting anyway.


End file.
